halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fireteam Erebus
'Welcome to Halo Fanon, Canon Policy' , a Halo Fanon Site Patroller. I noted your article appeared today and I want to be the first to welcome you to Halo Fanon. Now that formalities are out of the way, I'd like to guide you to your own talk page: AshTheReaper001's Talk Page where you'll find a section that serves as your introduction to Halo Fanon and the stuff we do around here. One of the main items that I wish to look into is the Canon Policy which I link here: Halo Fanon's Canon Policy. While our biggest goal is that all our contributors have fun and enjoy creating their own fanfiction concepts, we ask that they follow and abide by Halo's canon, as set out of by 343 Industries in the current era. This means that regular articles on the site are required to abide by our canon policy and respect canon to the best of their ability. Looking through Fireteam Erebus, I have to give pause, that, the article does not abide by our canon policy and I'll go ahead and leave a list of items that don't follow up and ways to correct them in the meantime. In the event that the issues ignored or unchanged, I will have to mark the page with the Non-Canon Friendly template. Below is the said list of issues, I'll give you ample amount of time to correct them before I add the marker. The NCF Template isn't a punishment, rather a reminder that the article is breaking canon policy. We simply ask you to make adjustments or I'll need to step in and rename the page to a userspace article so that it is properly marked as an article that doesn't follow the site policies and rather is purely your own work outside our rule set. *Halsey's choice to make 4 new Spartans in secret outside the 75 conscripts we know is canon-breaking. While it might make sense for ONI to go behind her back and steal Spartans from her list of 150 prospects, it doesn't work for Halsey because Halsey's backstory is very well documented and her character/personality just doesn't line up with your idea. (Fix: Change the creator of these new Spartans from Halsey, to a part of ONI that Halsey isn't aware of. Proof: Halsey was confused regarding her encounter with NOBLE Team in Halo: Reach, thinking they were another class of S-IIs she didn't lead, the probability is more likely this way.) *One of the first things children learn is their own name. No ONI project regarding Spartans has ever been brutal enough to take away a Spartan's birth name, it doesn't make sense for ONI - it doesn't make sense for Halsey. (Fix: Just make the nicknames: nicknames. Give these Spartans actual names.) *It's canonically-established the only Spartans that ever got onto the UNSC Pillar of Autumn were John-117 and Linda-058. No one else. There is no good explanation for how they got on to the ship provided, and worse, it's stated they worked with the Master Chief. This cannot happen since we never saw them during Halo: Combat Evolved or any depiction of the Battle of Installation 04. (Fix: Just don't have them take part in the Battle of Installation 04.) *Again, there were no Spartans depicted helping Alpha-Nine during the events of Halo 3: ODST and no member of Alpha-Nine ever mention Spartans being present with them in later novels like Halo: Bad Blood or Halo: New Blood. (Fix: Just don't have them fight alongside Alpha-Nine. There are plenty of other places or things they could be doing.) *Again, there are no Spartans other than John-117 depicted fighting through the campaign of Halo 3. Fireteam Erebus could not have been there because of this, at least, not fighting next to the Chief or Arbiter in any way. (Fix: Don't have your Spartans participate in the Battle of Installation 00.) *Again, there were no Spartans mentioned serving alongside Team Osiris during the events of Halo 5, there were never Spartans mentioned hanging around on the Ark during Halo Wars 2 and the Voi Portal closed before the events so getting there from Earth is improbable. (Fix: Don't have your Spartans have anything to do with specific events in Halo 5 or Halo Wars 2. That means no fighting on Genesis, and no stopping Cortana. Halo: Infinite isn't even out yet.) *Serin Osman is not known for commanding a specific unit of Spartans in any format, but she does command Spartans as a regular naval officer. The only group she's personally commanded was Kilo-5 and that was as an ONI Captain. (Fix: She can command missions for Erebus but she can't be called their "handler." Give that role to someone else, preferably another OC rather than a canon character.) *SPARTAN-IIs automatically work for the Office of Naval Intelligence, not the Spartan Branch because they're part of the UNSC Navy. Parangosky or Osman should not be trying to trick anyone to get them to work for them. (Fix: Get rid of the ONI Acquisition section.) *If your Spartan lost an eye, they'll regrow it using cloning techniques. It's a bodily organ, they can replace it. Or replace it with a cybernetic one, Halo has those things. And plus, losing an eye will affect someone's ability to fight. (Fix: Get him a replacement for that eye.) *Can't have a friendship with Foehammer 419 if they never met her, Battle of Installation 04 issues and all that. (Fix: Remove the section about the Battle of Installation 04 and all other factors.) That is all regarding the canonical issues, you have some time before I mark it as Not Canon Friendly. Please make sure the fixes are made soon. I wish you luck with your story and team page, if there is anything regarding the page you wish to discuss - feel free to contact me on my talk page: Distant Tide's Talk Page. I'll try to respond as quickly as possible. Good luck, welcome to Halo Fanon, and happy editing. We hope you enjoy your stay! }} : As per request I fixed things to be more cannon friendly. However I would like to point out that for Alpha-Nine + the Arc + halo wars 2 I never stated they’d be with them specifically during the fight. They were made with the sole goal of reconnaissance, infiltration, and elimination. Also, Echo 419 was a pilot before the Battle fo Installation 04 giving them time to have had her drop them into missions. Please read over again to see if the changes are now adequate. Another note: this was to be a fanfiction. Never meant for it to correlate directly with cannon. --AshTheReaper001 (talk) 17:30, June 25, 2019 (UTC)AshTheReaper001 'NCF - Second Response' There are still issues with the article, I get that your work isn't supposed to correlate to canon as its fanfiction but Halo Fanon's policy requires that articles posted on the site follow canon. As I pointed out before regarding our site policies: Halo Fanon:Canon Policy. As of right now, you've definitely made the required improvements, however, there are still issues that we aren't meeting on the same page on. I've added another list to identify what still needs fixing. The alternative is that I namespace your article and you can continue to edit it your pages in whatever way you like, however, I have to namespace them so to show they're articles that aren't abiding by site policy are simply background fanfiction articles. Up to you, the list is below: *When you say "deployed with an ODST squad, Alpha-Nine" it means they were with the unit in Halo 3: ODST. If you want to fix that, just say "deployed with ODSTs during the Battle of New Mombasa." By mentioning Alpha-Nine, you suggest that your Spartans actually interacted with those canon characters which is the major issue. *Again, canon is very clear that there was only the Chief and Linda on the Pillar of Autumn during the Battle of Installation 04. That needs to be corrected, as expressed before. *Installation 00 could be argued for, however, they should have left with the rest of the UNSC/Sangheili forces on the Shadow of Intent before Halo 3's final mission since that's what happened regarding the UNSC/Sangheili forces. They did not stay with the Forward Unto Dawn. It's vague in your article but I just want to clarify that to you. *Again, because the games don't show them appearing - they could not have participated in any of the events of Halo 5 or Halo Wars 2 because there is no precedence in canon to allow it. Your guys can't team up with the Spirit of Fire and they cannot team up with Osiris. Not according to Halo Fanon rules, anyway. There are still issues regarding your other article as well. Please let me know how you want to go about this situation. I've laid out the options. PS, I reverted your most recent edit because it changed your page back to the original NCF issue, so I fixed it back to the most current version. :oof that sucks. I can and would make them have their own custom missions and operations but I can’t think of any outside of Operation: Silent Dawn as of this moment. I hope the admins will have mercy and let it be as I wanted to get some info for my upcoming story out and available to my followers to read. --AshTheReaper001 (talk) 20:31, June 25, 2019 (UTC)AshTheReaper001 : I'd like to clear up a few points here Brodie. A) With how secretive this team has already become due to changes made to enforce the sites cannon policy they would be almost always directly reporting and receiving missions from ONI. Ezekiel would not contact the Spirit of Fire because 1 he would have no orders to and 2 if he did receive orders revolving around the ship and crew it would be to observe and report on his findings like he already was doing. B) The knowledge of Blue Team going AWOL is almost certainly known by ONI, and why wouldn't Section 0 the section responsible for internal affairs not send an asset as a failsafe to hunt them down? C) Antoino-007 would obviously not really be sociopathic otherwise he'd never be fit to continue his duties. It should be taken less literally and as passing jabs/banter among soldiers and operatives making comments as jokes like everyone does in the real world. --AshTheReaper001 (talk) 00:02, June 26, 2019 (UTC)AshTheReaper001 : While I waited for this message back I had already begone edits for our own custom story inovlving new worlds I will explain when and if I can find out how to do something like my own universe style design, such as your Sigmaverse which if you are ok with will be my main inspiration. Not copy or anything, just like an expanded universe type thing. One thing I do want to make clear though was that it was never the full team, just Antonio who’d be after John and on Genesis and Ezekiel being on the Arc would follow up into another story I am making around post Awakening The Nightmare on an original colony. Thank you for all the help and support so far and I hope the new work I make will be acceptable for the NCF being taken off --AshTheReaper001 (talk) 01:52, June 26, 2019 (UTC)AshTheReaper001 : thanks for the advice and solutions. I’m remaking the entire page to be more of an original based with original missions that won’t interfere with any established cannon. I was literally just thinking of taking those out actually so that’s funny of a coincidence! Again thanks and have a good day. --AshTheReaper001 (talk) 02:46, June 26, 2019 (UTC)AshTheReaper001 : To all those here that I've been talking with; everything is now edited and made into my own original creations and arcs as recommended. please review and hopefully the NCF can be officially taken down form Fireteam Erebus and Antonio-007 once I edit that page. --AshTheReaper001 (talk) 04:22, June 26, 2019 (UTC)AshTheReaper001